Darkheim Watch
Darkheim Watch is a tool with which you can travel back in time to previous levels and collect items you may have missed. It is accessed in the menu. It is the only way to get to a certain level immediately. Levels accessed through Darkhein Watch are limited: one can't travel to one place and proggress in the game. Darkheim Watch can only be used to visit the levels Vi has already been to in that specific save. New areas are listed on the menu as Vi progresses. Memories Note: The text in italic ''is not part of the name but explains what happens in that memory. * The Floating Keep ** Sleeping memory ''The beginning of the game, where the player learns the basic controls, lasts until the release of Jeh'Oul. * The Floating Keep: Aftermath ** Portal memory The "real" beginning of the game, where the player learns basic combat and more complicated manouvers. Lasts until right before the battle with Myougi. ** Myougi memory The bossfight with Myougi, where the player afterwards unlocks the 'sliding' skill. Only includes the boss. ** Sliding memory The part where the player learns to combine their jump, flutter and slide past simple/intermediate obstacles. Transfers over to the Pr'gora memory. ** Pr'gora memory The bossfight with Pr'gora, transfers over to the Falling memory. * Terrestrial Vale ** Falling memory The part where the player must chase a dog to collect the feather for the 'double-jumping' skill. Lasts until right before the Electram battle. ** Electram memory The bossfight with Electram, where the player afterwards unlock the 'shooting' skill. Only includes the boss. ** Cave memory The part where the player must perform many advanced manouvers and battle multiple enemies at the same time to progress. Lasts until right before the cave leading to the Amethyst battle. ** Amethyst memory The bossfight with Amethyst, where the player wins Amethyst over to fight along them. Only includes the boss. * Sinister Grotto ** Spider memory The part where the player learns the connection between buttons and lasers, and how water physics work. Lasts until right before the battle with the Dark Annihilator. ** Dark Annihilator memory The bossfight with the Dark Annihilator, where the player afterwards unlocks the Darkheim Watch, the subject of this page! Crazy right? Only includes the boss. ** Laser memory The part where the player must navigate very advanced, time-trialed sections of the cave. Lasts until right before meeting the villager. ** Terravine memory The bossfight with Terravine, where the player must defeat Terravine in order to reach the magical barrier. Only includes the boss, but the player can travel to Terrestrial Vale in this memory. * The Underworld ** Falling memory The part where the player learns to use the Dash-Feathers that are exclusive to this area. Lasts until right before the battle with Kratarac. ** Kratarac memory The bossfight with Kratarac, where the player must kill their chaser in order to progress. Only includes the boss. ** Portal memory The part where the player learns to use the 'Multi-Feathers', and to use keys to get where they want to go. Lasts until right before the Ancient Constructs memory. ** Ancient Constructs memory The bossfight with the Ancient Constructs, where the player must fight off 3 simple bosses at once. Only includes the boss. * The Acropolis of Anguish ** Gate memory The part where the player learns about the flying balls of flesh, and also briefly about the void guards, that are exclusive to this are. Lasts until the split path. ** Library memory The part where the player learns about stealth, and why you should always use the stairs. Lasts until right before the bossfight with Myougi. ** Myougi memory The bossfight with Myougi where the player must battle a very strong version of Myougi. Only includes the boss. '' ** Chamber memory ''The part where the player learns about agility, it also has a fast-paced spike-race. Lasts until right before the Twin Orcs battle. ** Twin Orcs memory The bossfight with the Twin Orcs where the player must fight off 2 pretty difficult bosses at once. Only includes the boss. * Path of Decay ** Ambush memory The part where the player has to complete lethal puzzles. Lasts until right before the Azurel battle. ** Azurel memory The bossfight with Azurel where the player must defeat the queen of the Underworld, she's really cheap and uses randomly descending platforms. Only includes the boss. * Heart of the Baneful ** Blood memory The part where everything builds up to the final fight, and Amethyst really shows that she doesn't give a eff about whether you save the world or not. Lasts until right before the Jeh'Oul battle. ** Jeh'Oul memory The boss you've been pouring hours, maybe even days of you life to reach. Only includes the boss. ** Jeh'Oul Final Form memory Turns out he has a rage mode too, but this one's so overpowered it required a savepoint in between before you could fight it! Gallery See also Dark Annihilator